Naive
by tiffanylouise
Summary: Set after season 3 and Mitchell is still alive. George and Nina have given birth to a beautiful baby, Mitchell and Annie are still figuring out where they stand and whose haunting the shadows? 2nd chap. up and better than 1st. George/Nina Annie/Mitchell
1. A new arrival

**Hey, well I sort of gave up on my last story as revision took over and my mind has yet to recover...still! But this is set a few months after all the events of the box tunnel 20 and Mitchell wasn't killed. I am not sure where this is going to go but I'm going to push to keep it going and getting better. So read, enjoy and please please please review.**

**Also I have no idea what to call the baby so name suggestions please. :)**

She twisted the spoon almost to perfection as she relaxed to the sound of china colliding with its superior silver.

"So, what's her name?" Annie questioned handing George and Mitchell their freshly brewed tea.

"We have yet to decided," George replied smiling wider than Annie thought possible.

"Isn't that like the first thing you do?" Mitchell teased, happy for his best friend's new arrival and the harmony that was descending on the house.

"Well after everything, we just haven't had time."

It had only been a few months since Mitchell and the whole Box Tunnel incident had occurred. George and Nina's baby was the only good thing to come out of it and they all saw it as a new start, however the past was still a sore spot and would occasionally get accidentally mentioned.

"Anyway," Annie squirmed like a young child changing the subject, "when do we get the pleasure of seeing them," pointing excitedly towards herself and Mitchell lingering on the "we".

Nina had gone into labour a day earlier, half two in the morning to be precise. The foursome couldn't help but notice she was incredible early and tension ran high as Annie flustered, George panicked and Mitchell tried to calm them both down. By the time George realised what he had to do Nina was already packed and in the car, she guessed being a nurse helped her get in the right frame of mind. Annie and Mitchell had stayed behind waiting up for any news; it wasn't like they needed sleep anyway. Annie was nervously making tea and Mitchell had passed out on the sofa to the soft clatter from the ghost when they got the news that a healthy baby girl had entered into an unhealthy world, they both chatted excitedly down the phone to George wanting to know everything, and by everything Annie wanted to know EVERYTHING.

By the time Mitchell had convinced her to hang up it was midday and George was on his way home. He had given them both visiting times and headed to his room to change and leave once again screeching about being a Father to Mitchell as he left. Tension was still rife between Mitchell and Annie and that was more than evident on the car journey to the hospital. Annie had sat pretty much on the door and Mitchell kept his tired eyes focused purely on the road only turning to tell Annie that they had arrived before realising she had popped off on her own accord.

Mitchell had come to know the hospital like the back of his but the daily occurrence of death and blood still had him on edge. He met a very tired, yet lively looking George in the lift as he cradled a coffee, making their way towards a small white room from which a human would hear a child gurgling and a mother talking to herself. George clicked open the door and to his surprise Annie was hunched over the plastic cot making noises he swore he would only hear whilst transforming.

"Annie what are you do doing?" He asked raising his eye brows.

"Oh hey George," she replied straightening herself up and removing her hands from her face.

"Once again…"

"I can speak baby," she laughed poking carefully at the small comfy child as it wiggled at her touch, "she can see and hear me!"

George paced over to Nina sitting beside her on the hard hospital bed as he kissed her passionately, wrapping a strong arm around her.

"Well don't just stand there," Nina ushered Mitchell from the door way towards the red faced baby girl that led waiting.

Mitchell scooped the child into his arms and smiled down as she reached up for him in a simple, pure, innocent way.

"Fiery little one isn't she," Mitchell stated rather than questioned, "just like her mother."

Nina smiled the most naturally she had done in weeks as she realised maybe her and George's life was finally coming together, although she didn't want to get her hopes up just yet. One thing that the past three or so years had taught them was not to take life for granted because there was always something behind those dim, dark corners waiting to hatch and leap unexpectedly.

On the other hand, with the exception of Annie and Mitchell, relationships in the house had begun to repair and even though things had changed and nothing would be the same again it would eventually be good. The Real Hustle and a pizza weren't that far out of reach and steps were being taken one at a time.

"Oh I almost forgot." Annie jumped as she reached for Mitchell's messily placed jacket and searched the deep pockets only to reveal a small pink bear handing it to a worried George.

"Aw Annie thank you," Nina gratefully spoke as George took the toy from her checking the label for any safety notes.

"Its safe George we checked," Mitchell smirked at George's obsessive side.

"Better get use to this, he's been like it as soon as she appeared, even questioned the midwife when she bathed her."

"Yes alright!" George muttered loudly as Annie sniggered, George would never change this was going to be one well looked after child.

"Ah George it's not till she starts bringing home the boys you have to worry."

"Boys, what?" George turned towards Nina looking rather scared.

All Nina could do was sigh, "Oh George…"

A happy silence descended onto the atmosphere as the gang reflected on the second chance that had come almost too quickly.

"Annie, Mitchell we've got something to ask you," George piped up.

"Oh what is it?" Annie perched herself on the end of the bed close to Nina and George hardly making an imprint on the sky blue cover as she did.

"We want you to be Godparents," George started before realising that maybe the God part wouldn't go down well with Mitchell, "or better yet protectors of our offspring."

"Really trust me to not muck that up?" Mitchell laughed handing the baby to an eagerly waiting Annie.

"Course, who else would we ask?"

"She's defiantly got Georges ears," Annie suggested as all eyes turned to the mini pair of ears listening intently to the strange voices and beeps around her, naïve to the world she was to grow up into, a world full of beautiful danger and dangerous beauty, her eyes searching for some kind of comfort in the echo of the ghosts pale face.


	2. Sweet sweet dreams

**Well this chapter is a lot better compared to the first one and I think I am finally getting back into writing. Also, I am adding a few moments from deleted scenes for season 3 I have seen. (Pictionary for example) So enjoy and please review! **

* * *

><p>A pair of dark, menacing eyes watched patiently from the shadows, searching for any kind of knowing movement from Honolulu Heights. Purple, clotted, human blood ran through its thieves dead veins, pumping around a dead heart. Pale skin quivering as it dodged the warm rays of sun, cold body yearning for human contact, like an animal, hunting its mouth-watering food. Who was this creature? What did they want? Most importantly of all, who did they want?<p>

Inside the B&B George was pounding down the stairs, he was searching for Annie without success.

"I'm down here George!" She called from behind the small bar that the friend's often sat by drinking, laughing and occasionally playing strip pictionary (George's idea).

"What are you doing down there, never mind I'm planning to take Nina out for a well needed meal tonight and I was hoping you'd look after Gina for us?" It had been a couple of months since the new arrival had graced their warm home and Gina (as she was nicknamed) had caused them quite a few sleepiness nights and stressful days, not that Annie minded, it made her lonely nights seem slightly less lonely.

"Where's Mitchell?" George quizzed her as she waved a duster of approval at him from the floor.

"Work," was all she could muster up, carrying on her cleaning duties without fault.

"Still not kissed and made up?"

"I don't know George it just seems, he just seems, different."

"He's had a lot to deal with, blood addiction and now the bloody Old Ones."

"I guess," Annie replied sighing deeply, before dragging herself up and offering George his fourth cup of tea that day, it seemed the more tea she made the more angry or upset she was about something. To her it was a way of dealing with it all, she could forget about it and the ordered way of making tea made her believe, for a few moments, that life was stable and she was alive again.

"We're going, bye Annie," Nina called hours later as Mitchell saw, the almost ordinary, couple out, he'd happily obliged to help Annie out after work. As soon as the second door slammed a soft cry could be heard protruding from the mosses basket, ironically decorated with a toy dog pattern. Annie had pressured Mitchell to buy it as a joke, much to George's disapproval, but they needed it.

Mitchell stepped heavily into the living room; he laid his eyes softly onto a tall figure rocking a tiny baby, soothing her back to a dreamy sleep. He missed the constant touch of Annie's hand on his, the way she lent her soft curls invisibly into his shoulder, a perfect fit. Every day he wished he had never followed Daisy, but he knew that whatever he had done it would have still turned out the same way, it always did. Even the constant reminder that he would hurt Annie with every death still didn't keep the angry blood addiction at bay.

"You're a natural, you know," he complimented her as he leant against the wall folding his arms, watching her constantly.

She turned to face him, smiling softly as her eyes met his,

"I use to baby-sit for the next door neighbour, her kids use to run a riot I swear." She said, gently hushing Gina back to sleep; she looked down at her as she lay cuddled up to Annie's cold grey cardigan. Annie was happy for her friends, of course she was, but there was always that dull ache inside as she watched them laugh and cheer as a small family, that, she was never going to get that experience and Gina was the closest to ever getting it.

Mitchell noticed the sadness imbedded in the contours of Annie's pretty face as she laid Gina back to sleep. He padded over to the sofa, sliding himself down and patting the seat beside him.

"Annie, what's wrong?" He questioned patiently as she set herself down; as carefully as she had placed Gina.

"It's nothing," she smiled coldly, not because she was angry, but because that was what she was.

"Come on Annie," Mitchell pushed as she pulled her knees in tight and hugged them.

"It's just I can, WE can never have this," she sighed, indicating towards the object that was causing the pain, "any of this."

"Oh, Annie, of course we can, we can be a couple."

"Mitchell, we can't even have sex for god's sake!" she said tensing her arms in frustration. In response, Mitchell let out a breath he didn't really need, before slipping an arm around Annie and pulling her close.

"Don't Mitchell," she avoided all eye contact, pulling away shakily as she held back salty tears that weren't really there.

"What can I do to make this right?" Mitchell desperately searched.

"I don't know," she let a single tear fall slowly down her cheek, dissolving as it left the bottom of her skinny face, followed shortly after by another.

"Let me hold you," he asked as Annie silently fell effortlessly into his strong, open arms cuddling her face into his unwashed checked shirt, "remember what I told you a while back about wanting something pure, well I meant it."

Silence fell between them as Annie whispered a thank you almost inaudible to Mitchell, who kissed her soft curls drawing small circles on her shoulder, the echo of them only just being felt. Somehow, in between watching the small puffs of air raising and lowering Gina's lungs and contemplating what had happened during the past few months, Mitchell had fallen asleep and Annie was resting against him, neither moving from the spot they had entered into hours ago. Annie stared up at him and carefully moved to reach for the blanket, placing it around Mitchell's cold body. He looked so tired and she didn't want to be the one to wake him, not yet, this was who he was and she could never change that, she would just have to accept it. Lifting Gina from her spot and taking her upstairs to her cot, beside George and Nina's vintage bed, she stroked her rosy cheek as she kissed her forehead, wishing her sweet dreams, before slipping into Mitchell's room and sliding herself under the covers, listening intently for any noise that had been willing to let her listen, it had been weeks since she had felt his rough sheets and she realised how much she had missed them.

"Annie…" a voice whispered, she could swear from outside.

"Mitchell?" she called quietly, scared to move her eyes from the pillow beside her.

"Annie… Strong Annie," it called again, only this time louder.

"Mitchell is that you?"

"Oh Annie Annie Annie, what are we going to do with you?" This time it sounded much more rough and strong. Annie snapped herself up as she switched her head to the window, seeing nothing, but the yellow streetlight across the road as the voices subsided. Making an already shaking Annie jump, George flung open the front door, probably waking Mitchell and pulling a laughing Nina inside with him. She smiled at the seemingly good night the two had had and were probably still going to have as she lay down again, this time hearing Mitchell crawl in beside her and pulling her close to him. Forgetting the voices she felt safe and allowed her eyes to close to the soft labouring of Mitchell never moving lungs.


	3. Voices from behind the window

**Thank you to those who have reviewed, I love to hear what you guys think. So...keep reviewing! **

**This chapter is inspired by those baby monitors that are strangly creepy, especially when you can hear weird noises from the other end. Hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>Mitchell stirred from his nightmarish sleep as his alarm rang. He turned over to find Annie missing, staring at the almost imprint she had left. He wasn't sure how last night had actually gone, he had no idea how happy Annie felt, or did not feel. Sighing, he rolled over, hitting the button on the alarm and cutting its tedious beeping short. His feet hit the floor as he searched the room for last night's discarded jeans, slipping them on and pulling a clean, green t-shirt from his draws and throwing it over his head, reaching for the gold door handle. But, before he could leave, his senses heightened as his head snapped towards the window. He felt as if he was being watched and not an Annie kind of being watched, it was something else, something inhuman. He dropped his hand from the door and slowly made his way to the window, surveying the outside world, he was soon distracted by one ghost putting out the rubbish and he instantly shook his bad feeling off as lack of sleep, but kept it stored doubtfully in the back of his mind.<p>

"Morning," he called as he reached the kitchen, spotting a rather rough looking George and Nina.

"I feel awful," George groaned over his breakfast bowl, "I didn't even drink that much!"

"Ah, joys of being a parent now," Mitchell laughed, "Can't handle the purposely late nights and the odd glass of red."

Annie was now stood religiously by the sink, washing the cups and cutlery as she stared mindlessly out of the window. Mitchell danced his was over to her, shaking his arms around her slim waist. She didn't pull away, but equally she didn't react the way he had hoped, keeping still and deadly, just like a stereotypical ghost.

"Annie…" a voice whispered, once again from outside, causing Annie to unexpectedly look up.

"Are you ok?" Mitchell asked concerned, clearly oblivious to the noises Annie so clearly felt.

"Umm, it's just…nothing," she replied, turning anxiously back to her duties as Mitchell pulled away, noticing the strange curiosity in her eyes. She may have been dead, Mitchell thought, but her eyes still indicated everything she felt. He wondered if she had sensed the strange feelings he had experienced that morning, on the other hand they would have to wait, Mitchell thought as he grabbed his coat, kissed Annie goodbye and left for work.

It wasn't particularly sunny and Mitchell's sunglasses were not needed as he wandered the streets of Barry, taking as much time as possible to get to work, collecting his thoughts. He was grateful for Annie getting him the job, but even he had to admit it was becoming increasingly dull and boring. However, his feet speed up immediately as his body once again recorded the ominous feeling of being followed. The atmosphere seemed corrupt, but the vampire couldn't put his finger on the reason why.

Back at the house, George had pulled himself dramatically away from the table and stalked to aid a newly awoken Gina. Nina, on the other hand, was more awake and searching for Gina's baby bag, a bag Annie had accidentally moved whilst cleaning the day before and had forgotten where she had "safely" placed it.

George collided down the stairs; after managing to rock a distressed Gina back to sleep, switching on the baby monitor that sat beside the sofa. He grabbed his coat and kissed Nina goodbye.

"Give Gina a cuddle from me, if she wakes," George smiled, before following in Mitchell's steps to work.

Nina wandered to the kitchen, slipping Annie a small smile as she passed her. Annie, who had finished washing and cleaning for the day, sat down beside the monitor, on the old brown sofa and slipped off her Grey Ugg boots and throwing her feet onto the cushion beside her, grabbed the latest issue of heat. She had discovered shoes and accessories were easy to discard, if she didn't think too hard about removing them in the first place.

To start with, she didn't notice the lights flickering on the front of the white monitor as it picked up small noises from the other end. It was only when Annie was turning the page, smirking at the interview she had just read with teen, heart-throb, Twilight actor Robert Pattinson, when she noticed the flickering lights. She reached over to turn up the dial as she listened intently for Gina's cries, but hearing nothing settled back down again, marking it as normal, everyday noises. However, as the noises became more prominent her nerves became shakier, not wanting to listen, but not being able to turn away.

"Pretty, pretty Gina, you'd fit right in with us," the voice taunted, aimed less at Gina and more at Annie, "I am sure you'd be missed greatly…"

The voice carried on as Annie called to Nina, informing her that Gina was crying. She wasn't sure why she hadn't told Nina the truth, maybe out of fear, or perhaps not to worry Nina, but soon enough the voices had been replaced by Nina's as she hushed Gina, who hadn't been crying at all.

Returning to the ground floor, Nina made her way, concerned, over to Annie.

"Annie, she was fast asleep?" Nina questioned.

"Sorry, I was sure I had heard her crying," Annie explained, dishonestly, her hands fidgeting in her lap, "is that the time?"

She popped away quickly, leaving behind a bemused Nina.


	4. Looming objects

Mitchell plugged in his head phones as he pulled the mop back and forth obediently, bopping his head to the retro music that escaped modern headphones. He had another 8 hours to go and he was glad George had forced him to purchase the comfier pair of boots, rather than the stylish, cool pair Mitchell had much admired. He sighed as a couple of young, trainee nurses wandered by giggling in Mitchell's direction. This was a common occurrence to Mitchell, who blatantly shook it off, much to George's surprise and constant jealously. Maybe, Annie had managed to tame the beast once and for all; George would usually consider this thought with a small chuckle.

He was finally glad when his break came and he unlocked his small locker pulling out the packet of spare cigarettes he had obtained from a college, earlier that week. That's when his version of the voices began.

"I'm going to get her," it cackled, "you won't stop us."

Mitchell stood, searching the clinical room for invisible voices. He tied the previous atmospheric mood to the noises and lowered his head in apprehension.

"Who and what do you want?" he questioned.

"We want her," they replied demonically.

"Who's her?" he asked inquisitively, slamming the blue door back against the cheap, metal locker, angry for being so naïve and thinking that life could finally be normal. How wrong he was.

"Mitchell, what are you doing?" George raced over to him, perplexed at who Mitchell was so furious with.

"Can't you hear anything George?" he searched, leaning defeated against the closed lockers.

"What am I meant to be hearing?" Being a Werewolf meant that George had enhanced senses, but all he could make out at that moment was the commotion of a busy, Welsh hospital.

"Oh, forget it," his vampire friend answered, clearly confused.

"I think you should go home," George, concerned for his friend's well-being, suggested, "you look worse than me when I've been awake all night."

Mitchell rubbed his dark eyes, ready to object to George's opinion, but gave in with a soft sigh and exhausted look. Patting George's back, he collected his belongings and headed to the exit with the knowledge that an apprehensive George would excuse him when needed.

George was growing ever increasingly worried about his friend, he had had lack of sleep due to Gina and other unknown causes, Annie was causing him discomfort and trying to stay on the wagon haunted him meaninglessly everyday. He was surprised Mitchell had coped this long, but unconscious to the voices George presumed that the incident that had just occurred was part of the cracks beginning to form. He had to admit, though he hated to think it, that he was scared for Gina's well being. What if Mitchell suddenly turned again? How would his glorious child bear the brunt of it? How would she look at Mitchell as she grew up? What if Mitchell's actions scarred her? Not physically but mentally. Mitchell would drain the whole family lifeless, George thought, excusing the pun. He pondered how ironic it was that Mitchell did not have to release his fangs to draw life out of a person, presently, Annie could often be quite the example of this.

Mitchell had finally reached home, a few hours after aimlessly pondering around Barry, this time un-distracted by the voices. As he struggled to open the jammed door he suddenly felt a heavy hunger for blood, one he had not felt for weeks. Nothing had caused him to feel this way, he thought he had it under control now the Old Ones seemed to be staying away.

Finally, managing to push through the door, he almost fell into Annie, who had come to inspect what all the noise was about.

"Mitchell?"

He didn't reply, pushing past her, he headed straight for the kitchen. Luckily Annie had been practising her coffee making; he spotted a freshly brewed cup and downed it in one. After, he found his way eagerly to the stairs and rushed up them, heading straight for his silent room.

Annie was left standing on the bottom floor looking puzzled, thank God Nina had taken Gina out for a walk, the commotion would surly have woken her. The next issue she pondered over was weather to find out what was wrong, or ride it out, she knew more about Mitchell's mood swings than the others, yet she still did not know how to deal with them quite as well. Passing up on the opportunity to make him express his feelings, she took herself to the book case; trying to take her mind off of everything she scanned the spines. Not finding anything that could possibly amuse her she gave up and huffed as she unexpectedly spotted a shady, looming figure staring intently at her through the window. Frozen to the spot for a few seconds, she stood in a staring contest with the dark eyed creature.

"Mitchell!" she screamed, finally sensing something wasn't right, "Mitchell, there's someone outside!"

Not receiving a reaction, her dead legs took Annie ungracefully up the thin stair case and she burst, breathing heavy breaths she didn't need, into Mitchell's doorway.

"Mitchell, Mitchell, wake up," she exclaimed, striding over to a half asleep Vampire.

"What's the matter, has something happened?" Mitchell demanded, pulling himself up almost immediately.

"There's someone…" Annie struggled for breath, "outside!" Pointing at the window Mitchell instantly made his way over peering onto the rapidly darkening streets.

"Down there, by the window."

The Vampires confused eyes paced quickly along the front garden, and there, she was right, was an outline of a rather solid person. Mitchell's eyes finished their hunt and switched to black as his fingers gripped the window frame, his senses were working over time as he realised the object of moving mass below was quite clearly a Vampire.


End file.
